Red & Silver
by EddyP803
Summary: A prequel to New Year's Conundrum: After spending some time as an officail couple, Sosuke and Miu are perpared to take the ultimate plunge.
1. Missed Oppotunity

**Red & Silver**

**One thing I noticed about this sit is that there aren't many SosukexMiu fics, so I decided to write on of my own. Now don't expect a lot of lovey dovey stuff in here. This is also the first time I've written a story like this, so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 1: Missed Opportunity**

It was a nice quiet August afternoon and Suto Miu was preparing to go out and spend some quality time with her good friend Rouyama Saki. All was pretty quiet nowadays, except for when the Gokaigers would engage the Zangyack a as with the other Go-Ongers, Miu settled into and pretty normal life. One major accuracy that happened in her time after the Go-Onger's run as heroes was that she and long time crush Esumi Sosuke, began dating over a year ago. It all began after their adventure with the Shinkengers when the Go-Ongers went off to face another Gairak leader in a different dimension. During this adventure, Miu and Sosuke found themselves separated from the others for a time and it was during this one on one time that there feelings for each other really began to blossom. Sense then, the two have been almost inseparable, spending almost all of their time together.

Sosuke and Miu spent so much time together that they nearly had no time for any one else. But today, Miu promised Saki that the two of them would spend the whole day together with no distractions. As Miu came out of her room, she noticed that there was a sharply dressed man waiting for her by the front door with a bokay of roses in his hands.

"Sosuke." Miu said with a broad smile on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm came here to give these to you." Answered Sosuke handing her the roses.

"Oh, thank you." Miu said taking the roses from Sosuke and giving him a small kiss. "They're beautiful." Miu continued as she turned away from Sosuke to set the flowers down on a near by table. "I'll arrange them later, right now I've-" When she turn back around to face Sosuke, she noticed that Sosuke was now facing the front door. What was even more strange was that Sosuke had his eyes closed and was talking to himself. "Sosuke?" Sosuke turned around with a start at when he heard his name. "Is there something wrong?"

"No!" said Sosuke nervously. "There's just…" Sosuke then walked past Miu. Miu looked at her boyfriend with puzzled gaze. Before she could say another word, the front door opened and Hiroto walked in.

"Oh, hello Ani." Said Miu.

"Hello Miu." Replied Hiroto. "What's up with Sosuke?" Hiroto asked after taking one look at the former Go-On Red.

"I don't know." Answered Miu. Then with one look at the grandfather clock the Sutos keep by their front hallway, Miu grabbed her purse and began to make her leave. "I've got to go Ani, I'm late enough as it is. Please try to help Sosuke with whatever he is thinking of."

"No problem." Said Hiroto as Miu walked out and closed the door.

As Hiroto approached Sosuke, the former gold warrior caught some of what was coming out of Sosuke's mouth. From what Hiroto could gather, Sosuke was giving himself a pep talk. Before Hiroto could say anything, Sosuke exhaled deeply and started to talk. "Miu, the times that I am with you have been the happiest times of my life. I love you with all my heart and loving you has made me a better person. What I am trying to say Miu," Sosuke then turned around, crouched down to one knee and bowed his head "is that I would be honored if you would be my wife."

"I'm flattered." Said Hiroto jokingly. "But you're not my type."

Sosuke looked up and once he saw Hiroto, he fell backwards on his butt. "Hiroto!" said Sosuke with eyes wide open. "Where…where did-"

"Miu left." Said Hiroto as he extended his hand to help Sosuke up. "I take it you took too long to propose to her."

Sosuke nodded with a disappointed look on his face as he stood up. "Damn it. Why did I have try to find the right words?"

"Well, that's something I can't help you with." Said Hiroto. "Why don't you wait until Miu gets back and then ask her. In the meantime, you can help me rearrange the gym."

Sosuke sighed and followed Hiroto to the gold warriors workout area. For those of you wondering, the reason Hiroto is so calm with Sosuke about him asking Miu to marry him is because Sosuke asked Hiroto for his blessing. Hiroto was a little hesitant at first but after weighing Sosuke's pros and cons, in which the pros ultimately won out, Hiroto gave in and gave Sosuke his approval. As for what inspired Sosuke to want to ask Miu for her hand in marriage all happened about a month earlier. Miu was hanging out with Sosuke in his apartment. They didn't do anything special really. Sosuke and Miu just watched some TV, ate some dinner and talked about everyday little nothings. For reasons Sosuke couldn't explain, this felt very natural to him and he felt within his soul that he could do this with Miu everyday for the rest of his life. After giving it a little more thought, Sosuke came to the realization that Miu was the only woman for him and it was only right that they would be married.

After spending the afternoon helping Hiroto rearrange his gym, Sosuke was now pacing back and forth waiting for Miu to return. Once he heard Miu approaching the front door, Sosuke once again started to mentally prepare himself for what he was going to do. _'Alright, taking my time on this didn't work so the only way to go is to propose at Mach Speed.'_ Sosuke thought to himself. As Miu turned the doorknob, Sosuke went into the kitchen to make it look like he was doing something other then waiting for Miu to return.

"Hello." Said Miu coming up behind Sosuke and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey." Said Sosuke turning around and kissing Miu fully on the lips. "How was your afternoon with Saki?"

"It was wonderful." Said Miu. Miu went on to explain the entire afternoon to Sosuke, however she had to summarize the events as Miu had also made plans with Saki to see a movie and get dinner later on. All the while, Hiroto was listening intently to what his little sister's reaction to Sosuke's proposal, all the while pretending to read a book. "I'm sorry honey." Said Miu apologetically. "I know I haven't been paying a lot of attention to you today but I promise tomorrow after your race, we will do anything you want."

"Anything?" said Sosuke with a smile.

"Anything." Repeated Miu.

"Well," began Sosuke while taking Miu's hands into his own "there really isn't anything special I want to do after the race. So maybe we could just go back to my place, order out, get married…"

"We had take out a few days ago." Said Miu. "So, I'll tell you what. Tomorrow before the race I'll do some grocery shopping and cook us up something great."

"Okay." Said Sosuke without thinking. When it struck him that Miu apparently didn't hear the "get married" part of what he said, Miu had already given him a kiss good bye and had already walked out the front door to rejoin the waiting Saki. Sosuke then turned to Hiroto who was equally as dumbfounded as Sosuke. "I DID mention something about marriage, didn't I?"

"I heard you." Answered Hiroto. "I guess Miu was more worried about making it to the movie on time."

As Sosuke let out a sign while shaking his head. Miu paused half way to her car and looked back to the villa.

"Is there something wrong Miu?" asked Saki from inside the car.

Miu turned back to Saki with a uncertain look on her face. Miu snapped out of her trans after Saki asked her a second time. "Oh, nothing's wrong." Miu finally answered. "Come on, we have a movie to catch." With that, Miu climbed into her car and the two girls drove off to the movie theater.

**Sorry that there isn't anything special with this chapter. Like I said before, this is the first time I ever tried a story like this so please be patient. Thanks for reading and if you want, leave a review.**


	2. What You Mean To Me

**Chapter 2: What You Mean To Me**

It was yet another beautiful August afternoon in Japan. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and the bleachers at the Twin Ring Motegi were packed to the gills. Spectators young and old have come to see the finest in Japanese racing today but many have come to see "Miracle" Esumi in action. Among those supporters were the other Go-Ongers. Renn was down in the pit with Sosuke going over the final preparations before the race begins. In the mean while, the other former heroes were sitting up in the box seats.

Everyone in the boxes were all eagerly awaiting the start of the race while also enjoying the air conditioning's cool breeze. Hanto and Gunpei were enjoying the drinks that were provided for them in the refrigerator while Saki was making sure the lenses of her binoculars were clean. As Hiroto returned from the bathroom, he noticed that Miu was sitting by herself, looking out of the window. Miu was looking down at Sosuke with concern written all over her face. The reason for her concern all started just a few months back. Sosuke took part in a race where it had slightly rained before making the track a little slick and it was during this race that Sosuke nearly skidded out of control and crashed. Thankfully, Sosuke was a good enough driver to save himself and his car and not cause any damage to anyone else. Despite this, Miu has developed a deep seeded fear of Sosuke not begin so fortunate a second time and tends to now become very anxious whenever her lover races.

Hiroto grabbed a couple of water bottles and walked over to his sister. "Are you going to be okay?" asked Go-On Gold.

"Oh," began Miu snapping out of her trance "yes. I'll be fine Ani, I promise." Hiroto wasn't convinced as Miu took one of the water bottles from him with somewhat shaky hands.

"It's okay to be scared to for him, Miu." Said Saki, coming up from behind and putting her hand on Miu's shoulder. "Sosuke takes that risk every time he's in the drivers seat. But you have to remember that he is not only a great driver but also a safe driver."

"Besides, if there's anything Sosuke is good at, it's thinking on his feet." Added Gunpei.

Miu gave a small smile. She had all the faith in the world in Sosuke but still, anything can happen. Accidents can happen at any time and sometimes being careful and taking the right precautions can't prevent them.

Before long, Sosuke and the other racers drove up to the starting line. Everyone in attendance were sitting at the edge of their seats, waiting in anticipation for the race to begin. But no one was as on edge as Miu was. She began to silently pray that Sosuke returns to her in one piece. As Miu started to tense up, Saki and Hiroto each took one of her hands into theirs to try to help Miu to relax.

Back on the track Sosuke and the other racers were revving their engines awaiting the green light. Once the light turned green, the racers slammed down on the gas peddle and zoomed off to the first turn. As the race began, Miu shut her eye tight and clamped down on Hiroto and Saki's hands.

"Too tight, too tight!" cried Saki in pain. Miu immediately loosened her grip and apologized to the two.

"Relax." Said Hiroto. "Just take a deep breath and relax. Nothing bad is going to happen."

Even with her brothers comforting words, Miu still couldn't fully relax herself. And so, Miu just sat there with her eyes closed and her hands being held by her brother and best friend listening to everyone's reactions. From what she can tell, the race was going very well and judging by her friend's reactions, so was Sosuke.

Time seemed to have flown by as Sosuke and the other racers had come completed the 149th lap and began the 150th and final lap. For a good portion of the race, Sosuke had been sitting in third place. A very close third place as he was keeping up with the first and second place drivers. Though he may not be winning right now, Sosuke was staying patient and waiting for the right moment to break loose and take the lead. And that's exactly what Sosuke did once the opportunity presented itself. By making a sharp left on the final turn and shifting into high gear, Sosuke took the lead and kept it all the way to the finish line.

"It's over." Said Hiroto softly. "Sosuke won."

Miu took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She first looked at her brother and then looked up to Saki, Hanto and Gunpei who were hugging each other, jumping up and down in celebration. Miu let out a sigh of relief but she wouldn't be completely at ease until she was face to face with Sosuke once more. After Miu had composed herself, the five heroes, made their way down to the winner's circle. Upon making their way to the winner's circle, the five saw that Sosuke was surrounded by members of the press. Renn on the other hand, was hanging around with other members of the pit crew and once he saw his friends, Renn excused himself from the others and joined the other Go-Ongers.

Once the press was done with Sosuke, the former Go-On Red turned to join his comrades. Gunpei, Saki and Hanto were the first to greet Sosuke and praise him on his performance. Sosuke met their complements with his usual confident smile but his main concern was to put Miu's worried mind at ease. Seeing that she was hanging back with Hiroto, Sosuke temporarily excused himself from the others and made his way over to Miu. Once Miu made eye contact with Sosuke, she felt as if a huge weight had been lifted and was able to let out a big smile. Now fully calm, Miu left her brother's side and met Sosuke halfway and once she was within arm's reach, Sosuke opened his arms and scooped Miu up in an all-consuming hug.

"My courageous warrior." Said Sosuke pulling back and brushing her hair aside. Miu smiled as she pulled Sosuke in for a kiss.

"Congratulations." Said Miu after they broke the kiss.

"Did you watch any of the race this time?" asked Sosuke.

Miu shook her head. "I'm sorry. I know it's silly but-"

"It's okay." Replied Sosuke with a smile. "Your being here is enough for me."

After hanging out for a time, it soon became time for the Go-Ongers to go there separate ways again. With Gunpei taking everyone else home in the Ginjiro-Go, Sosuke and Miu were free to leave in Sosuke's 2011 Suzuki Swift sports car. Once the love birds were strapped in and on their way to Sosuke's place, the red Sentai had a question for his girlfriend.

"Hey Miu."

"Yes."

"Do you want me to quit racing?"

Miu was taking back by the question. She starred at her boyfriend with widen eyes. "No, of course not. I wouldn't dream of asking you to quit what you love most."

"Well," began Sosuke "I'm only asking because I know how nervous you get and I only want to do whatever makes you happy. And besides," now turning to Miu "racing isn't what I love most."

"Oh," said Miu with a smile "thank you but you really don't have to quit racing. I guess the reason that incident a few months back freaked me out so much is because of the time you we're killed by Yogostein. You are one of the two men in my life that matter the most to me and if I lost you for real…I don't know what I would do."

"Well, you don't have to worry." Said Sosuke. "As long as I have you to go back too I will always come out of any race with out a scratch."

In all most no time, Sosuke was pulling into the parking lot to his apartment complex. The complex was about seven stories high and Sosuke lived on the fifth floor. After a quick elevator ride and a walk down the hallway, Sosuke took out the keys to his apartment and unlocked the door. Sosuke's apartment had a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and living area. Not a bad place for a rising star in racing to be living in. Once inside, Miu started to make her way to the refrigerator to take out the food she had planned on cooking for them tonight.

"Wait." Said Sosuke. Miu stopped in her tracks and turned around to her boyfriend. "Before you do, there's something I want to do first." Sosuke walked over to where Miu was and Miu just starred at Sosuke with wondering eyes. "You know, back in the car when I said I want to do whatever makes you happy." Miu nodded. "I meant it. Miu, I love you with all my heart and I am more then willing to dedicate myself to your happiness for the rest of my life and beyond. What I'm trying to say is" Sosuke knelt down to one knee "it would be my honor to be your husband. Will you marry me?"

Miu looked at Sosuke with stunned look on her face. Sosuke expected this to be one of her reactions but what he didn't expect was that Miu stayed stunned. "Miu?" Sosuke said standing now. Miu didn't pick up on the fact that Sosuke had stood up until he grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a little shake.

"Wh-what?" said Miu coming out of her little trans.

"Are you okay?" asked Sosuke.

"I'm fine." Answered Miu. "It's just…I was thinking back to last night and I thought I heard you say something about marriage."

"Wait, you heard my proposal last night."

"Proposal?" said Miu raising an eye brow. "You call that a proposal."

"Well, I did try for a more romantic approach but you already left the house when I finally said it."

"That's what you were muttering to yourself yesterday." Miu said with a smile.

"Yes." Said Sosuke. "Miu, you mean more to me then this whole world and I want to always be by your side. So, I'll ask you again. Will you marry me?"

Miu didn't answer with words. Instead, she grabbed Sosuke by the face and planted a long passionate kiss on his lips. And that was all the answer Sosuke needed.

**I hope this satisfies you guys. Again, I am not really good with this romance stuff (could have something to do with me being a guy). Anyway, leave a comment on weather you liked this chapter or not. I welcome criticism.**


	3. A Good Reason For Being Late

**This chapter really isn't anything special. Just a little something to pad out the story somewhat. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: A Good Reason For Being Late**

Several months has past sense Miu accepted Sosuke's proposal and after the announcement, everyone has been busy with the preparations. To celebrate on the up coming nuptials, Hiroto decided to throw the Go-On lovebirds an engagement party. The party was set and ready to take place on a quite afternoon in late October. Hiroto had rented out a dinning hall in a county club and told everyone that it was casual dress. However, not everything would so quite that afternoon as a few surprises would reveal themselves to the Go-Ongers before the party began. One of those surprises came from news footage of a giant Engine resembling a Formula 1 racecar assisting the Gokaigers. It was Hanto who alerted the others of this and Hiroto, Saki, Miu, Gunpei and Renn all followed the Green Warrior to a bar that had a TV playing the footage. You my have noticed that someone is missing in this picture and that someone is Sosuke.

"Do you think Sosuke had something to do with this?" asked Hanto.

"He did send me a text that he would be running a little late to the party." Said Miu. "But I didn't imagine that this would be the reason."

"Maybe he gave the Gokaigers permission to use our Grand Power." Said Gunpei.

"But I had given them the right to our Grand Power months ago." Said Saki. "We're all suppose to be one team so I'm pretty sure that I granted them access to all of our power."

Before the six could deliberate further, Sosuke entered the country club dressed in his Go-On Red uniform. Hiroto noticed this and turned everyone's attention to the Red Warrior. As Hiroto and Miu went to greet him but before they could get to Sosuke, a young man with reddish brown hair wearing a silver jacket popped up in between the three and began bowing to the Go-On Wings. "Wings-san, please do not be mad at Sosuke-san." Said the young man trying to defend Sosuke. "We needed his help with the Gairak in Gunman World. Oh, by the way Miu-san, from one silver to another, I would like to wish you the best of wishes and may all the years you and Sosuke-san are together be happy ones."

"Um, thank you." Miu said meekly. Before she could ask Sosuke who this young man was, she noticed that there were five other people standing behind him and they were all dressed like pirates. Then it hit her. "Are you…a Gokaiger?" she asked the young man.

"Yes." Said the young man ecstatically. "I am Ikari Gai, GokaiSilver. And I have to say that I am a huge fan of all of you." Then Gai noticed the other Engine Sentai members standing by the bar and he immediately ran off to meet them. After seeing Gai go completely fan boy on the others, Hiroto and Miu turned to Sosuke with questioning expressions on their faces.

"Let me get changed first and I'll explain everything." Sosuke told the to before introducing them to the other Gokaigers.

After Sosuke was changed into some clothes that better fit the occasion, the Speed King and Gokaigers all the other Go-Ongers down and began go through the day's events.

"So that new Engine is called Machalcon, huh." Said Gunpei

"Yeah and get this," began Sosuke "he's Speedor and Bear RV's son."

The eyes of the other Go-Ongers nearly popped out of their skulls. "Bear R had a baby!" cried Saki.

"The Engines are capable of reproduction." Said Hanto. "But how?"

Before the subject of how cars kind have offspring or how condor + bear = falcon, went any further the Gokaigers told the Go-Ongers of how they were able to defeat Gaiark's Pollution President Batcheed once and for all.

"Gokai Change?" said Renn.

"Yes," said Captain Marvelous "it's our method of transforming into the previous 34 Super Sentai. We could become any team or make up our own combination."

"Really?" said Hanto. "Could you show us?"

"I don't see why not." Said Marvelous. The Gokaigers then all stood up and took a few steps back from the table they were sitting at with the Go-Ongers. After lining up, the Gokaigers took out their phones and Ranger Keys. "GOKAI CHANGE!" the six pirates called out as they transformed into their normal ranger forms. After they were all transformed, the pirates then flipped their belt buckles, revealing the Zyuranger keys, then transformed into the Kyoryu Sentai. Then to demonstrate how they could all become a ranger team that is the same color, the Gokaigers transformed into an all black team. Marvelous became the Black Condor, Joe turned into DynaBlack, Luka changed into BoukenBlack, Ahim became Go-On Black, Gai transformed into King Ranger and Don stayed as MammothRanger.

"Amazing." Said Miu with a broad smile on her face.

"Alright, now guess what this line up is." The Gokaigers then took out some new Ranger Keys and transformed again. This time Marvelous became Wolzard Fire, Joe turned into DekaMaster, Luka transformed into GingaYellow, Don became GekiViolet, Gai turned into GaoSilver and Ahim stayed as Go-On Black. The Go-Ongers took a good long while to try and figure this configuration out. After a while, Gunpei was finally able to come up with an answer.

"You all changed into canine based heroes." Said the Police officer.

"Ping Pong." Said Luka giving Gunpei a thumb's up.

"Great job, Gunpei-san." Said Saki while the others applauded him as Hiroto just gave Gunpei an approving nod.

Before the Gokaigers powered down, Renn had something to ask the Kaizoku Sentai. Specifically Gai. "What happens when you decide to transform into a Sentai that has more then six members? Namely, what happens if you decide to become us?"

"What do you mean Renn?" asked Saki.

"Well, its just there are six of them and seven of us. Now I understand that, Marvelous, Joe, Don and Luka-chan will transform into the Go-Ongers of their corresponding colors and that sense there is no pink on our team, Ahim-chan becomes Go-Black."

"But what about Go-Wings?" said Hiroto, grasping what Renn was getting at.

"Oh, that's easy." Answered Gai. The Go-Ongers save for Sosuke, watched with puzzled looks on their faces as Gai placed a Ranger Key into his Gokai Cellular. "Gokai Change!" cried Gai as the Go-On Wings symbol flew out of the Cellular with a voice crying out **GO-ON WINGS**. After a flash passed over Gai, Renn and the others dropped their jaws in disbelief of what they were seeing. For the second time, Gai has left a Sentai team completely stunned with his Go-On Wings hybrid suit.

"He…he just…" began Gunpei.

"turned into both…" added Hanto.

"Hiroto and Miu." Finished Saki.

"S-seriously?" said Renn.

Feeling that they need to get a better look at what they were looking at, the Sutou siblings walked right up to Gai and weren't any less shocked by what they were seeing.

"One half Gold…" said Hiroto.

"and the other half Silver." Finished Miu.

"Impressed?" asked Gai in a near boastful tone.

"Yeah," said very meek Hiroto "but how did you do this?"

"Well, in a way it was thanks to you two." Gai said as he and the other Gokaigers powered down too their civilian forms.

"Eh!" said Hiroto and Miu.

"It all happened during my first battle as an official member of the crew. Everyone had become Go-Ongers and I was trying to decide which one of you I should turn into. Then I began to daydream in which the two of you appeared before me. Next thing I knew, the two of you merged into one and when I awoke from the daydream I was hold one Ranger Key."

"Really" said Hanto running up in and barging the Sutous. "You were able to combine two Sentai powers with your imagination."

Gai nodded in response. "If you think that's impressive, wait till you see my Gold Mode."

"That's going to have to wait for another time." Said Marvelous. "It's been fun hanging out with you all but we're very busy and we need to get going." With that said, the Gokaigers bid the Go-Ongers a fond fair well and gave their best wishes to Sosuke and Miu.

"So that was the 35th Super Sentai." Said an amazed Gunpei.

"Do you think we should have asked them for our Ranger Keys back?" asked Hanto.

"Nah, let them keep them for the time being." Said Sosuke putting an arm around Miu. "I'm sure that when it's all said and done, they'll return all the Ranger Keys." Miu turned to Sosuke and shot him a questioning look because Sosuke seemed very sure about his claim. Sosuke simply smiled at Miu and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Trust me. They're really good people despite being pirates and all." Miu grinned at her lover as she wrapped her arms around his torso. As the two embraced, Renn asked what the time was and Hiroto noted, after looking down at his watch, that the party guest would be arriving soon. And so, the Go-Ongers all filed into the dinning hall to await the arrival of the other guests so that the engagement party can begin.

**Again, if this chapter wasn't all that good, I'm sorry, I'm just trying to pad out the story a bit. If you enjoyed this chapter, I thank you for your patients and for being loyal followers.**


	4. A Normal Occurrence

**Chapter 4: A Normal Occurrence**

Several months had passed since the engagement party and the Go-Onger's first meeting with the Gokaigers and many things have happened to Sosuke and Miu. Preparations for the wedding were going smoothly, Sosuke was steadily climbing the ranks at Motegi and the Gokaigers returned all the Ranger Keys after they defeated Emperor Ackdos Gill. But probably the biggest event that happened in the lives of the Sosuke and Miu was that Miu had moved out of the villa and was now living with Sosuke. Now, it is true that two people living together is a huge step and it takes some adjustments on both sides but Sosuke and Miu have adjusted just fine and have gotten along well. But it's not to say that the two didn't start developing pet peeves about each other. Naturally it started small and the two would just shrug it off. However, frustration builds over time and eventually two people, especially when they are living together, are going to vent out these frustrations.

For Sosuke and Miu, it all happened on a Friday evening in mid-March when the two were preparing to go to bed. Sosuke was busy brushing his teeth when Miu entered the bathroom after just changing into her pajamas. She retrieved her toothbrush and was about to reach for the toothpaste when it happened.

"Why do you do that?" asked an annoyed Miu.

"Wha?" said Sosuke with his toothbrush still in his mouth.

"Why do you always have to leave the cap of the tube like that? I've asked you a thousand times to put the cap back on the tube when you're done using the toothpaste. The idea of the toothpaste is to fight gems and if you…"

"Alright, I'm sorry!" said Sosuke cutting Miu off. Sosuke was tired and was not in the mood to listen to Miu's riot act. This of course put Miu in a foul mood as she let out a snort as she began brushing her teeth. When Sosuke was done burshing he pulled open the mirror to retrieve the mouthwash when all of Miu's products came falling out.

"Careful!" cried Miu almost spiting toothpaste all over Sosuke.

"Okay first off, watch where you're spitting and secondly I wouldn't have to be careful if you knew how stack this stuff." Replied Sosuke.

"I know…" Miu stopped to spit the toothpaste out in the sink. "I know how to stack things. YOU just need to open this thing more genteelly."

"Well, why do you need all of this stuff up here anyway? Hell what do you need most of this stuff for anyway. Like this stuff." Said Sosuke holding up a tube of some kind of cream. "What do you even need this stuff for?"

"This stuff," began Miu while taking the tube out of Sosuke's hand "is good for cleaning out your pours. Speaking of which this would do wonders for yours."

"And what's wrong with my pours?"

"Have you looked at them lately?"

"Have you dealt with you lately?" It was only until after Sosuke said that that a little voice in his head told him that he did something stupid. And he could see that he did something stupid as Miu was looking at him with angry eyes and an open mouth.

"And just what does that mean?" asked a now angry Miu. Sosuke didn't know how to answer so he felt it would be better to just walk into the living room and let Miu cool down. "Oh no, you are not just walking away from this." Said Miu following Sosuke out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. "Just what do you mean by have I dealt with myself lately?"

Seeing no easy way out of this, Sosuke decided that maybe he should give her an answer. "What it means is that you have been very snippy lately."

"Snippy?" said Miu while scrunching up her noise.

"Yeah, every time I've tried to talk to you lately you've given me an attitude."

"Oh, I'm sorry," began a sarcastic Miu "I've only been planning out the entire wedding by myself."

"Well, whose fault is that?" answered Sosuke. "Didn't you say…" Sosuke started to impersonate Miu. "Oh don't worry honey, I'll take care of everything."

"I did not."

"Yes you did." Said Sosuke. "You told me told me not to worry about the arrangements and that I should just worry about my racing career."

"Speaking of racing, thanks for telling me that you invited the whole pit crew over the other night."

"What's so wrong with having a few friends over for a drink?" asked Sosuke now getting angry himself. "And I sent you text telling you that I had the boys over."

"What text?" asked an unconvinced Miu. Sosuke scoffed at her as he went to her nightstand and picked up her phone. After going though her messages, Sosuke pulled up the text he sent her telling her that he invited the pit crew over and showed it to her.

"See." Said Sosuke with a smug look on his face. "I texted you. We even went over this the other night when the guys here."

Miu scrunched her nose again and puckered her lips as well. "Okay, you sent me a text warning me. But that still doesn't excuse the fact that I had to come home to a mess."

"What mess?" asked Sosuke.

"The mess that was on the table." Answered Miu.

"Oh you mean the mess that I cleaned up." Said Sosuke. "But wait, I forgot that to sterilize the table because Hiroto forgot to mention that you are a neat freak."

"Neat freak?" said a stunned Miu.

"Yeah, that's right." Said Sosuke. "If anything is remotely out of place you freak out. And if there is even a speck of dust on something you break out the cleaning solution to scrub it down.

"I am not a neat freak and I don't freak out if something is out of place!" said Miu taking offense to the statement.

"Really?" replied Sosuke. "Wait here a moment." Sosuke went over the his dresser and puller out a sock from one of the drawers. He then walked back to Miu, dangled the sock in front of her face and then dropped it on the floor. Once the sock hit the floor, Sosuke crossed his arms and began to smile at Miu. Miu copied the action to show Sosuke that the sock on the floor wasn't bothering her at all.

And so they stood there in the middle of their bedroom. They would look at each other and then back down at the sock. After a while, Miu's eyes kept going back to the sock more often then Sosuke's. "It's bothering you isn't it." Said Sosuke broadening his smile.

"No." answered Miu unsuccessfully showing that the sock didn't bother her. After another minute went by the sock finally broke Miu and the Lovely Sensation picked up the sock and placed it back into Sosuke's sock drawer.

"Not a neat freak, huh?" Sosuke said in a mocking tone. Miu turned to face Sosuke and had a mean look on her face. She then marched over to her betrothed and grabbed his cheeks and began to pull hard on them. Sosuke let out a few owes as he tried to make Miu let go of his cheeks. When pulling on her wrist didn't work, Sosuke decided to employ a new tactic. This tactic came in the form Sosuke grabbing and squeezing Miu's breasts.

"Sosuke!" Miu cried out not expecting that from Sosuke.

"What?" said Sosuke with a grin returning to his face.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" asked Sosuke pretending to have an innocent look on his face, "Do you mean, this" said Sosuke trying to grab Miu's chest again.

"Stop it!" Miu cried out once more.

"Okay I won't do that." Said Sosuke with his grin growing more and more mischievous by the second. "But maybe I'll do…this." Sosuke said grabbing at Miu's ribs. Miu let out a yelp as Sosuke began tickling her ribs. During there time living together, Sosuke discovered that Miu was very ticklish around the ribs.

"Sosuke no!" cried Miu now running out of the bedroom with Sosuke in hot pursuit. All the while Miu was trying not to laugh. The two didn't go far before Sosuke caught Miu and began tickling her. The more Sosuke tickled Miu, the harder Miu laughed and the more Miu laughed, the weaker she became. Eventually Miu was so weak from laughter that she that she was now lying on the floor with Sosuke kneeling next the her still tickling her. Once Sosuke had finished tickling Miu, he scooped her up off the floor and carried her to bed.

"I'm sorry about what I said." Said Sosuke as he laid Miu on the bed. "That was a stupid thing to say and I should have just kept my mouth shut."

"And I'm sorry if I have been sort with you lately." Said Miu pulling Sosuke in for a kiss. "You're a good boyfriend and your going to be an even better husband. I love you."

"I love you too." Replied Sosuke kissing his future wife once more. With that said, Sosuke and Miu crawled under the covers, shut off the light and fell asleep in each others embrace.

**Sorry if I made you guys wait for this. It isn't easy writing two stories at the same time. Next chapter, it's wedding time.**


	5. Together till the End

**Chapter 5: Together till the End**

It is the night before Sosuke and Miu's wedding and Miu is sitting by the pool outside of the Sotou villa looking up at the sky. It was beautiful May evening and the stars were shining as brightly as the moon. Miu was staying at the villa because it is considered back luck for the bride and groom to be under the same roof on the night before their wedding and Sosuke, being a believer in good fortune, didn't want to take any chances. Now, you would think that Miu would be tucked away in bed so she would be wide awake for her much anticipated wedding day but the fact of the matter is, she was scared. But what did she have to be scared of? She thought about it over and over and for the life of her, Miu couldn't figure out what she was scared of.

"Miu." Came Hiroto's voice from doorway. Miu turned to face her brother. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, nothing Ani." Said Miu. "I was just thinking."

"Thinking of tomorrow." Said Hiroto as he sat down next to her. Miu nodded as she looked away from her brother. "What's the matter? You've been looking forward to this all week. I thought that you'd be excited."

"I am excited." Said Miu. "It's just…"

"Nervous?"

"Terrified."

"But why?" Asked Hiroto. "What's there to be scared of?"

"I don't know." Answered Miu. "I guess it could be from the anticipation. Or…"

"Or?"

"What if something goes wrong?" said Miu. "What if something happens to Sosuke on his way to the church? What if-"

"Miu." Said Hiroto putting his arm around his sister. "Don't get yourself wound up over this stuff. Nothing bad is going to happen tomorrow. And if Sosuke knows what's good for him, he'll be at the church."

"Yes but-"

"No buts." Said Hiroto. "I promise you, everything will go as planned tomorrow. Now get to bed. You don't want to have circles under your eyes for the wedding photos, do you?" Miu let out a small chuckle as Hiroto ushered her into the villa.

Miu wasn't the only person having a hard time sleeping that night as Sosuke as sitting up in his living room watching TV. As Sosuke was flipping through channels, the image of Speedor in soul form appeared in Sosuke's Go Phone. When the Go-Ongers got their powers back, they were able to communicate with their Engine Partners and invite them to the wedding.

"What are doing up so late Sosuke?" asked Speedor.

"I couldn't sleep." Answered Sosuke.

"What's wrong?" asked Speedor. "Are you nervous about the wedding?"

"It's not the wedding it's…"

"What?"

"It's just I don't want to let Miu down." Said Sosuke. "I want to be a good husband."

"And you will partner." Reassured Speedor. "You have really matured since our time against the Gaiark and you will be better then a good husband."

"Thanks partner." Said Sosuke with a smile.

"Now get to bed." Ordered Speedor. "If you're not in top form tomorrow, Miu will hold it over your head for the rest of your life." Sosuke laughed as he shut the TV and headed off to bed.

When morning came the bride and groom were busily getting ready for their wedding ceremony. Over at the Esumi residence, Sosuke along with Renn, Gunpei and Hanto were all dressed and were boarding the Ginjiro-Go with Bomper, their Engine Partners, Machlcon and Ancient Engines in tough. Sosuke was wearing a white tuxedo while the other Go-Ongers were all dressed in black tuxedos. Meanwhile at the Sotou villa, Hiroto was waiting with his parents and the images of Toripter, Jetras and Jum-bowhale in soul form in the living room while Saki was helping Miu put on the final touches of her make up. Once the Go-On girls were finished, Sotou family looked in aw as Miu entered the living with Saki following holding her Go Phone with Bear RV in Soul Form.

"Oh, Miu-chan." Said Mrs. Sotou walking over to her daughter. Miu was wearing a flowing white gown that hung off her shoulders. She wore white satin gloves and her hair was tied back in a low bun.

"Do I look alright?" asked Miu.

"Buddy, you've never looked more beautiful." Said Jetras.

"Absolutly stunning." Said Bowhale.

"You're going to knock Sosuke off his feet." Said Mr. Sotou.

"It's amazing." Said Hiroto. "You look so grown up." Miu smiled and thanked her family for their complements and soon enough the limousine driver knocked on the front door and everyone began to make their way outside.

* * *

Only a few minutes from the beginning of the ceremony and the guest have all filed into the church. All the members of Sosuke and Miu's respective families came to celebrate the occasion and several of their friends and other associates were able to come for the ceremony. Among the guests were the Gekirangers and the Shinkengers. Both teams were honored to have received invitations for the wedding and had previously given Sosuke and Miu their best wishes though Jan at first didn't know what a wedding was until when Master Sha-Fu told him that it was a mating ritual in which Jan replied that weddings are wakiwaki."

Soon enough, it was time for the ceremony to begin and all guests took to there seat. The inside of the church was decorated with an assortment of red, white and pink roses that Miu herself had arranged and each pew had a white ribbon tied at each end. Once everyone was seated the priest came in from his chambers. After the priest took his place at the alter, Sosuke entered the church and looked uncharacteristically nervous. Sosuke's hands were rolled up into fists and it looked as if he was sweating a little. Once Sosuke was standing before the priest, the organ player began playing a soft melody and Miu was about to make her entrance. Sosuke took a deep breath and turned to face his bride. Once Sosuke caught sight of the figure in white standing at the back of the chapel, he couldn't recall ever seeing anything that beautiful before. _'Is that really Miu?' _Sosuke asked himself as Mr. Sotou escorted his daughter down the aisle. Sosuke wasn't the only one to think this as all the wedding guests sat in aw of the young lady in the white gown. As the guest whispered to each other about how beautiful Miu looked, Go-On Silver kept her attention on the man waiting for her at the alter. Through her vale, she saw Sosuke in his tuxedo and just as her beauty blew Sosuke away, Miu couldn't believe that Sosuke could look so handsome.

Finally Mr. Sotou and Miu made it to the front of the chapel and the priest began his speech. "Dearly beloved. We are gathered here to witness the union of this man and this woman in the bond of holy matrimony. Who here gives this woman away?"

"I do." Said Mr. Sotou. He then pulled back Miu's vale and gave his daughter a kiss on the check before placing her hand into Sosuke's.

As Miu took her place beside Sosuke, Hiroto sat next to his mother and drifted into thought. _"This woman?' _ Said Hiroto to himself. _'When did Miu become a woman?' _ As Hiroto went deeper into thought, memories began to flood his mind. He remembered backed to when his father brought him to the hospital to meet his baby sister for the first time. When the young Hiroto first saw Miu, he was amazed of how small she was and couldn't believe that such a thing had been growing in his mother's stomach. His memories then took him to Christmas long pass and a little girl running into his room shaking him to get up and join her to see what Santa had brought them. Then his memory took him to when he and Miu first began training to become Go-On Wings. He remembered how Miu at first felt overwhelmed by what was expected of her and how he and Jetras encouraged her to continue. And now here they are. The little girl was gone and a woman in the form of a bride took her place. Hiroto couldn't explain it but for this reason, he began to cry.

The nuptials went as you would expect. The priest said few words, Sosuke and Miu exchanged their vows and their rings. The rings that they exchanged were silver. Miu's had a medium sized diamond with two smaller diamonds on each side. The band had the Go-Onger symbol engraved on the outsider part of the band facing the middle finger side. Sosuke's ring was the same only his ring had the Go-On Wings symbol. And now, we have come to the best part. "If there are any objections to why these two should not be wed my you speak now or forever hold your peace." There were none. "Then by the powers vested in me, I now pronouns you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." With no hesitation, Sosuke took Miu's hands into his and their lips met in a passionate kiss. When they broke the kiss, the newly weds stepped back from each other, looked into each other's eyes and smiled. "Ladies and gentlemen," began the priest finishing the ceremony "may I present to you, the new Mr. and Mrs. Esumi Sosuke." The congregation stood and applauded as Sosuke and Miu started walking back up the aisle.

* * *

Outside of the church, Sosuke and Miu were congratulated by all of their friends and family. When the Gekirangers got their chance to congratulate the two, they presented the Sosuke and Miu with a large painting that Retsu made for them. The painting was of Sosuke and Miu in ranger form but with a few tweaks. Sosuke as Go-On Red was sporting a bowtie while Miu as Go-On Silver was wearing a crown of white daisies with a vale on her helmet and a clear white skirt. The two were standing arm in arm with Miu also holding up a bokay of red roses.

"Retsu this is awesome." Said Sosuke.

"It's beautiful." Added Miu. "But we really don't have a place to hang it back home."

"Well then," began Sosuke "we're going to have to start house hunting when we get back from the honeymoon."

"House hunting?" said Gunpei.

"Yes, Sosuke is going to become a Formula 1 driver soon." Said Miu. All the other heroes were stunned by this announcement. Sosuke had really proven himself over the past several months and now his dream of become an F1 driver is about to come true.

"I started saving up for a house once we were engaged." Said Sosuke. "And if I win most of my races, we'll have enough to own a house."

"That's so great Sosuke." Praised Saki.

"But that's not all the good news." Said Sosuke as he looked over to Takeru.

"Yes." Said the samurai lord turned to Mako. "Do you want to tell them." A wide smile crossed Mako's face as she nodded. The other heroes, especially the other Shinkengers what interested in what the news was.

"When we got the invitation to come here," began Mako "Takeru was inspired to follow Sosuke's example. And so come this autumn…we will be married."

The eyes of the other four samurai widened with joy over the announcement.

"Take-chan this is excellent." Said Genta.

"Oh Mako-chan, your dream is going to come true." Said Kotoha hugging her best friend.

"This is great news." began Ryunosuke "But is this allowed Tono?"

"I'm the lord." Said Takeru bluntly. "I can allow anything I want and come November," he said taking Mako's hand into his "I want to marry Mako." With that said other guests came to usher the Sentai Heroes to were everyone else was so that can take a group photo.

* * *

It is now nighttime and the newly weds had just arrived at the hotel suit that Mr. and Mrs. Sotou had rented for Sosuke and Miu. The wedding reception was a huge success and left the bride and groom exhausted but they were still spry enough for what was to follow.

Once Sosuke had unlocked the door to his and Miu's the honeymoon suite, he swooped his bride off her feet and carried her inside. He set Miu down to put the do not disturb sign on the doorknob. After closing the door, Sosuke picked Miu up again and carried her into the bedroom. "Well, here we are." Said Sosuke putting Miu down.

"Yeah." Said Miu. "Do you mind unzipping me." Said Miu turning her back to her new husband. Sosuke nodded and unzipped the back of Miu's dress. Miu let the gown fall to the floor revealing that she was wear nothing underneath but a pair of white panties. Once Miu had stepped out of the mound that was her weeding gown, Sosuke picked the dress up and hung it over a near by chair. Sosuke then began to dress down to his underwear as Miu pulled back the covers to the bed.

After Sosuke hung his clothes over another chair, he joined his new almost naked bride in bed. Once he was under the covers, Sosuke pulled Miu to him and the two began to consummate their union. It was a beautiful experience as the newly weds became more and more intimate. They spent an hour or two, kissing and feeling each other till the two became one and climaxed together. When it was over Sosuke and Miu didn't say anything. They just looked into each other's eyes and held each other tightly.

"You know," began Sosuke braking the silence between them. "I hope you realize that I'm never going to leave you now. You're stuck with me to the bitter end."

"And you know something." Said Miu. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Sosuke smiled at his bride and kissed her anew. The newly married Sosuke and Miu would continue to kiss until they gave into sleep.

**And that my friends was Red & Silver. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
